Saidro Soga
Saidro Soga is a powerful shinobi hailing from a near extinct clan. After he deserted his family, he went to live in Kirigakure, where his life began to change. Background Saidro was born in a mysterious village, under the Soga Clan linage. Saidro was a bright child, who's taijutsu skills and ninjutsu skills were above average. His family branch of the Soga clan was deemed to always be sacrfices and guards for the village, which Saidro didn't agree to. After the became old enough for his destiny, Saidro rejected his family, awakening his Sharingan. Running away, Saidro found family friends who lived in Kirigakure, and began to live as a Kirigakure citzen. It was at this time Saidro felt he had accomplished all he could, having a Byakugan in his left eye and a Sharingan in his right. His Freezing Release abilites were strong, and combined with his eyes he became a force to reckon with. He decided he would go travel, and he had a pal to travel with. However, during their journey, they were ambushed and had started to fight for their lives. An earthquake had begun, and watching his friend get swallowed by the earth shattered Saidro, awakening his Mangekyō Sharingan. He tried to use Kamui to save him, but ultimately failed. He then used Kamui: Frozen Space and froze up his attackers. Wandering around, Saidro began to help people, no matter the size or strength. One fateful day, Saidro rescued some toads, who ended up teaching him Sage Mode. After this, Saidro decided to find his own place, and look for a place he could call his own. Personality As a child and teenager, Saidro wss very rebelious, and didn't approve of anything he was set to do under his family's name. He spent alot of his time training, and didn't have alot of friends. After setting out on his journey, Saidro felt free, and became more open and friendly with people, and even started making friends. When Saidro lost his friend, he began to slowly fall to some of the Curse of Hatred, and became depressed and lonely. However, when he learned Sage Mode, he saw a new light, and his hope was restored and became a kind hearted person once more. Appearence Saidro has black eyes, complemented with long black hair. He wears a special robe, worn by the members of his family branch. His tan skin glows as he wears black hunter style shoes, and has special white cloth around certain parts of his body, including his arms and legs. Abilites Saidro is a very strong shinobi, who doesn't believe he should use too much power at once. Having this belief, Saidro will never utilize more than two abilites unless it is deemed neccessary. Nature Transformation Saidro can use four chakra natures;Fire Release from his Sage training, Wind Release, Water Release, and Earth Release from using Freezing Release, and has knowledge in Yang Release. Sage Mode Saidro learned Sage Mode from the toads, after rescuing some from some shinobi seeking senjutsu knowledge. Grateful for his help, the toads welcomed him to Mount Myōboku, to see if he was worthy. The Great Toad Sage deemed him worthy to learn senjutsu, due to his pure and kind heart. Saidro spent three years learning Sage Mode, and afterwards, was deemed a perfect Sage. When his Sage Mode is activated, toad eyes cross with whatever dojutsu he has activated. Dojutsu Due to his unique clan, Saidro was able to awaken two dojutsu, the Sharingan and the Byakugan, which he takes to the highest level of power. Sharingan Saidro awakened his Sharingan at his rejection of his family he loved. Telling them he didn't want any part in their affairs and goals, he left, and went on his own path. Mangekyō Sharingan Saidro awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan during a traveling mistake with his partner at the time. They were both ambushed and confronted by some shinobi and an earthquake occured. The earthquake swallowed up his partner, and the technique Kamui was awakened. Combining it with his Freezing Release, he froze up the remaining shinobi, killing them. Byakugan In his left eye Saidro has the Byakugan, which gives him great taijutsu and sensory type abilites. He is able to retract his Byakugan to match his normal eye at will.